YipsWorld
by Eglantine the Barn Owl
Summary: A girl with the nickname Yip is taking a walk, when she trips over a magic mirror and tumbles in. When she wakes up, she finds out she landed in EddsWorld! With no way out, she decides to make the best of it, and Edd's World becomes hers- YipsWorld!
1. The Coming of Yip'sWorld

[theme (yes- i added the EW theme for the rest)]

YipsWorld! YipsWorld! Who's world? Yip's World! With Yip (turquoise hoodie with peace sign) The mix of the Crew, she is the one who is slightly shy. If you try to talk to her she will disappear! Yip: ye *disappears* Tom! (Blue hoodie) Both angry and rude Maybe its his smarts, maybe its the 'tude But one things for certain: he doesn't make sense Half the time its gibberish, the other half ingoobelyblench Tom: What? And Matt! (purple hoodie also green overcoat) No one likes him as much as himself! He has a formidable chin but he doesn't know that word cause he's got the intelligence of a kitchen shelf! Matt: Hey! Edd: Usually the leader. Probably the first one of all to poke fun He's the artist He loves cola and he's always trying to make a pun- probably due to his linguistic EDDucation Edd: That's terrible. YipsWorld!

* * *

Yip is taking a walk in town, when she notices a dog at the end of an alley. She walks towards it, but trips on something. She falls and blacks out as she lands.

She wakes up in a strange place. It seems to be a apartment building or hotel. She recalls what happened. _Ah, I tripped and fell in a magic mirror while going to the dog! That must've been what happened! But, where am i right now?_ she thinks. She looked and saw someone in a green hoodie walking towards her.

"Hey! What happened? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes- I'm fine," she responds. She explains. As she explains, she realizes that she's talking to Edd from EddsWorld! "Oh-Mi-Gosh!" She exclaims. "Your Edd, aren't you?!" He looks surprised for a second, but answers yes, then asks how she knows. "Oh, um... I watch EddsWorld if you know what that is-" he nods with a look that says ' _of course_ ' "- and your my favorite!"

"Thanks," he says happily and slightly shy. "Do have a way home?" Yip realizes that she doesn't have a way back!

"No! I think i'm stuck here," she cries. _But, really, i don't mind. I'm in your world! It's awesome!_ she thinks silently.

"Well, since that, you could stay with me for a while" he says shyly. "If you want to, that is"

"Yes- that would be nice" Yip responds. She wouldn't pass that up for anything!

 _And now, since I'm stuck here, this is my world now- YipsWorld,_ she thinks


	2. New Apartment, New Friend

[theme (yes- i added the EW theme for the rest)]

YipsWorld! YipsWorld! Who's world? Yip's World! With Yip (turquoise hoodie with peace sign) The mix of the Crew, she is the one who is slightly shy. If you try to talk to her she will disappear! Yip: ye *disappears* Tom! (Blue hoodie) Both angry and rude Maybe its his smarts, maybe its the 'tude But one things for certain: he doesn't make sense Half the time its gibberish, the other half ingoobelyblench Tom: What? And Matt! (purple hoodie also green overcoat) No one likes him as much as himself! He has a formidable chin but he doesn't know that word cause he's got the intelligence of a kitchen shelf! Matt: Hey! Edd! Usually the leader. Probably the first one of all to poke fun He's the artist He loves cola and he's always trying to make a pun- probably due to his linguistic EDDucation. Edd: That's terrible. YipsWorld!

"Ah, my new apartment!" Yip says as she walks into the apartment that is now hers. It's been a week since she had fell into EddsWorld. That's right. She literally fell into EW. She had been walking towards a pup she had saw on the other side of an alley, when she had tripped over a magic mirror and fell in. With no way out. But she doesn't mind. She had gotten to stay with Edd in his apartment for a full week! And he's her favorite character! He even helped her get this apartment for herself. No, it wasn't his idea. It was hers. She didn't want to "be trouble for Edd for too long". But the apartment is the one next to Edd's. So, now she's still right near the Crew!

"Matt and I decided that we should go to the pool today. Want to come?" Edd offers Yip. Yip glances around at the now messy apartment that she just moved all her stuff into in that short explanation.

"YES!" she nearly shouts. She loved pools! "Let me get my pool stuff real quick!" She starts diving in and out of the mess grabbing what she needs for the pool. In five minutes, she's ready. "Let's GOOOOOOO!" Yip grabs Edd and starts pulling him out the complex.

"Yip, wait! I have to get Matt and Tom!" he says and laughs. He likes how ambitious his new friend can be. He goes up to his friends' doors.

"Well, it's about time you come get us!" Matt says. "I was just about ready to go to the pool with myself and Tom!"

"Or just yourself," Tom says. He just didn't want to go to the pool with only Matt.

"Well, he was helping me move in!" Yip says. "I couldn't do it by myself!" They continue bickering on their way to the pool. So much bickering, that about half way there, Tom realizes that they don't have the car. He mentions this. They all stop at that. But then continue on their walk to the pool, silent for a while then back to chatting- Matt talking about himself and how he had taken 15 showers and smells amazing, Tom silent and replying, Yip talking about her friends, and Edd thinking about Cola and replying to what his friends say. They reach the pool and Yip immediately changes to her swim suit. Matt gets ready as well, and requests somebody to put sunscreen on his "beautiful" back. Yip gets stuck with that job. Suddenly, a red car slowly pulls up with "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" slightly blasting. The song ends and someone gets out. Yip doesn't instantly recognize him, but the Crew does.

It's Tord, the Red Leader.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" Edd asks Tord sharply. Slight anger in his voice. Matt has a slight angry face, and Tom has an especially angry face. It's apparent to Yip that Tord was some sort of enemy. But then she remembers what happened in The End pt 2. Aha, that's why they're being this way to him! she thinks. She steps back a bit away.

"I came to find you to-" Tord starts to speak, but is cut off.

"To what? Attack us?" Matt asks him meanly.

Yips backs up more.

"NO! I'm not-I mean- I came to ask for forgiveness!" Tord manages to say.

"Really? Well, you came to the wrong people for that!" is the sharp reply that Edd gives Tord, who backs away.

Backs up even more.

"But, I'm very sorry for what i did! Please? Your my friends!"

"We're not your friends!" Tom shouts at him.

More backing.

"Alright, I'll leave then," Tord walks sadly back to his car.

"AND DON'T COME BACK EVER AGAIN, STUPID COMMIE!" Tom shouts louder at him again as he drives off. SPLASH!

By now, Yip has backed herself into the pool. Literally. She had backed up so far, she had fallen in the pool! She now climbs out. "So who was that?" she asks, as if she doesn't already know.

"An enemy," Edd replies. "Who had destroyed our house and everythings. Who tried to take over the world with a giant robot, but, thankfully, had been stopped by Tom and his harpoon."

"Oh." She thinks for a second. "I think this has been enough pool time for me. I have to finish moving in!" The Crew agrees and they start back for the hotel. When they get back, Yip finds her laptop and signs on. Through some error and trial, she finds out Red Leader's secret email (through some special website called 'Everyone's Got an Email: Email Database) and invites him to visit her. But at night so he doesn't get caught by the Crew.

At 10:09 PM, the red car pulls up outside. Tord gets out and goes inside the complex to find Yip's apartment. Before he could knock on her door, she opens it and pulls him inside. "Hey there," she says quietly. "If we shall talk, whisper" she tells him. And she gets a real look at him. She sees that he's burned on one side, and he has a robot arm on that side in place of his real arm.

"Ok," he replies. "Why'd you invite me?"

"Because, I'd like to tell you that I've forgiven you."

"You've forgiven me?" he asks, a single tear rolling down his face. "Really?"

"Yes, really! Hey, ya got a place to stay?"

"Um, not really. The Red base had been compromised. Not to mention that I've sorta let that go."

"Ok then! You can stay with me! Just stay hidden when one of the Crew comes. Don't want them finding out. I'd hate to see what they'd do if they would find out." Yip leads him to a room. "You can stay in here!"

"Thanks, friend," Tord says to her.

"You called me your friend?" she asks. "Am i really?"

"Yes, I did, and yes- you are!" he smiles.

Yips grins a huge grin. "thanks! And good night!"

"Good night!"

Yips heads back to her own room. Well, I've gained a new friend! Now if he does something astonishing for me or them, maybe the Crew will welcome him back? she thinks and wonders as she lays in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

*The 'Everyone's Got an Email: Email Database' is something i came up with. It's not a real thing. And the email finding is fictional. Please don't attempt that.


End file.
